


Revenant

by Tom1380



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Zootopia Fusion, Crossover, Death, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description, Gun Violence, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tom1380/pseuds/Tom1380
Summary: When love is taken, it can savage a soul, turn it cruel. But granted a second chance can a resurrected soul be redeemed. Or will it merely follow its old path to a dark place? Let us find out.





	Revenant

**Author's Note:**

> Before you begin my friends, I would like to mention some quick things to warn you before you read on.
> 
> This is my first work that hasn’t been proofread, and I'm doing all the editing work myself. I'm profoundly dyslexic and have done my utmost to spot and correct any mistakes that I can locate. Even going as far as taking out a Grammarly subscription to aid me further. But alas there will be spelling mistakes and grammar issues. So if that is a deal breaker for you, I completely understand and you might want to jump out now.  
> But if you give it a chance I hope you enjoy it! Now I will leave the rest of my ramblings to the end of this chapter, so if you make it that far I will see you there.

She depressed the magazine realise pulled the mag laying it on the lid of the open glove box, next to the suppressor. It was a pleasant sensation feeling the cold steel magazine on her hot paws, the first time that evening her HK P-7 had been cool. She, on the other hand, was running hot her body was on fire an firestorm of emotions that was being held under the surface. Grey paws then pulled the slide back ejection the unspent around. A gloved paw snatched it out of the air to her left then placed the bullet in the middle of the dash, the 9mm round trembling for a couple of moments before going still. A toothy grin planted on the rather creepy face of her back up and driver for the last nights. Her eyes lingered on the round the strip lights glistening off its brass case.

Judy Hopps completely ignored her companion’s soft chuckle now setting her pistol down pulling a box of ammunition out of the glove box, taking out the plastic holder which held all the fresh subsonic bullets out of the box. Slowly and deliberately with her thumb pushing the last round down Judy repopulated the magazine. At that moment she lost her self in the small but important task of replenishing the first mag then the other two that were in pouches on her utility belt. After that, her companion silently handed her a small kavas roll that opened to reveal firearm cleaning equipment. She broke the pistol down with well trained paws and went about cleaning the weapon. It had served her well while she had been on the force the firearm fitting her size and duties flawlessly. She had been on the ZPD for a year when she had opted to buy her own gun and had taken a long time deciding on the perfect one, spending hours down the shooting range trying out many different weapons, talking with her fellow officers and partner. Until she came to her diction, got authorisation with the chef and then it was hers. HK P-7 also known as a squeeze chocker, thanks to its unique grip and arming method.

Her companion was not worrying about cleaning his weapons just content with his arm resting on the top of the door watching Judy work keeping her mind busy. He had just finished a bottle of water and was running a thump up and down his long furless muzzle. His mind working over the last couple of minutes, hours, days, weeks and months that had lead them to this moment. With Judy Hopps, a model police officer that had touched countless lives for the better. Helped keep the city together kept it safe. The same Judy who was filled with limitless positive energy, love for life and those she held close. Now she was something different entirely the bloodstained rabbit sitting in his passenger seat reloading her weapon had changed beyond recognition. 

The Vilot eyed rabbit was in her police uniform, but even that had changed to reflect its owner. The first and most obvious thing was the police badge was missing from its pride of place on her Kevlar vest. The vest which was usually spotless now had markings of battle, it had already saved the rabbit a few times that night. The tight fitting underlayer was now ripped and torn in places with nasty wounds and claw marks straining the fabric around it crimson. Then there was her face dried blood from a split eyebrow making its way down her left side and the dark splatter of crimson, that blood did not belong to her. It had left a stunning pattern like wings of the great raven spreading across the rabbit's face and its sharp beck residing between her eyes. Her eyes those astonishing purple orbs had lost the wonder and spark they had once held. Now they were hard and cold, not an ounce of mercy to be found in them. They were the eyes that belonged to a cold hearted killer, that was out for blood and to which no mortal would be able to stop.

Amazing what love could do to a soul.

“My lady you are beautiful this evening”, he said with a sigh breaking the quiet of the moment, he couldn't stop his heart from beginning to hammer as he watched over her.

Judy ignored him didn’t even twitch an ear to show she was paying him any mind.

The Driver pulled his hood back a touch as so to clear his strange silver eyes that held a darker centre, eyes that match those of Judy’s, a killer's eyes. 

“I mean, the first time I met you, I thought here is a lovely lass, a cop of all things, not quite my cup of tea”.

“But perfect for my old friend and new fox Nick Wilde”, Judy's ear twitched for the first time, but she didn’t stop her work.

“But now, right now just as you are, this new Judy”, he paused to look out of the windshield and hummed a sigh closing his eyes and shaking his head.  
“Damn beautiful, blood and all”.

More silence followed his words, the only sound being made was Judy cleaning and the city beyond with sirens wailing and the drone of the distant motorway. The air was dense the days heat still thick on the evening air. He could see that Judy was hot, running at high heat, but that was to be expected after their day. 

Judy glanced briefly at the Jackal who was now looking out the window. Go back to a different Judy, and another lifetime she would have arrested this mammal in a heartbeat. Here she was sitting next to a crimelord of Zootopia, a once rival of Mr.Big now allies. Now her partner as well, Vincent the very deadly, very fanatic leader of now the most prominent organised crime element of Zootopia but like Mr Big, the Jackal was cunning about how he operated. Recent events had pushed them together, a new and reveal gang. Who had done a great deal of damage to all of them?

She pushed back the slide and locked it into place, slid a new fully loaded clip into the handle. It was once again ready only thing for it now was to squeeze the slide on the front of the grip, and it would be prepared to fire.  
She rested her head back against her seat and let out a breath. That intense burning rage was there in her heart willing to go at a moment’s notice, but they had to wait. Wait for Vincent contact to let him know their target was in the warehouse. One of the mammals that had turned her life inside out then torn it apart. Not even with their paws but their teeth and claws. They had gripped her life by the ears and rent them, tearing and pulling until it was nothing but a ruin heap. Like a pack of accent predators they had ripped her very heart out of her chest and devoured it all the while fighting over the scraps for who ate what and how. 

That night, that night she and her mate Nick Wilde the Fox supposed to go out. He had the day off while she had been on duty, all to proper for that evening. She had been in the cruiser on the highway standard patrol when the call had come in about a body being found. Then the stunned voice over the air that said the words it's Nick. They had tried and failed to keep her from the scene another reminder of her stubborn nature and spirit. They hadn’t just murdered her lover her reason for being, it hadn’t been the wrong place at the wrong time. They had gone out and found him, made an example of him by doing despicable things she could not even speak of. Only when Judy had crumpled at her mate's feet reaching out to grab him but unable to do it for the horror of what she was seeing. Had they managed to restrain her, those screams of agony would hunt those officers at that scene more than the fox that was tied to the chair, dead. Blood oozing from his beaten and tortured corpse. Judy’s howls of anguish would keep them awake at night for years to come.

Judy had been thrown into the centre of hell its self. After the shock it had been numb disbelief, then the sadness had returned while she had stood at the funeral in her dress blues, seeing but not seeing his coffin being carried past. The tears had been at her eyes been had paused not falling from her face as the chef had said some kind words that didn't reach her it was then the numbness had changed to something far worse pulling her to a place she didn't know existed until that point. After that day Judy had disappeared from the world turning her phone off and hiding away. Her friends and family unable to find her and while she drowned herself in drink keeping it all the hurt as far away as was possible all from the gutter. Night after night she repeated her pattern of insanity for who knew how long for until one day while sitting in a bar a spark of something else had made her dull eyes show something that resembled life, anger. First a small voice then a rage unlike anything she had ever felt, like all the undying love for her fox and all her bright spirit and zest for life had been twisted into a murderous fury. She was ready to burn the world to ash to get at the mammals that had taken Nick. 

She had surfaced at Mr.Big doorstep ready with the match in paw, he had refused to help her on her mission of revenge, for fear of what that path would do to the once sweet and caring bunny. So instead, she had gone to Vincent who she knew had been an old friend of Nicks from their very early days on the streets. She also knew what he was and how he could help her.

There had been a lot of prep work for this war, she had trained herself again repaired the damage the suffering had done to her body. Had put her police mind and training to use while between them and some of his organisation had worked out, what and who to go after to find out who was at the top of the tree and where the rocks with hid the devils lay. Then they had moved back out onto the streets with the Jackal at her side and torn a bloody path through the city. The ZPD had been blinded sided to the upsurge of gang violence baffled at what was going on until an office had snatched a site of her.

Now she had the first real Mammal in her own sights, a Sun Bear one of the leaders of this new gang and one who had been in that room where they had destroyed her life. Now it was her turn she was going to devastate his, do to him what they done to her beautiful Nick. 

“My great goddess, Morrigan has blessed you this night”, came the voice of Vincent braking into her thoughts.

She hadn’t realised, but she had started to tremble with rage again her paws and claws sinking into the fabric of her uniform tearing the material and cutting her skin. She stopped and shot a sharp look at the Jackal who practically swooned in his seat. The blazing violet orbs making his heart skip. 

“Don’t start talking about your cult shit again, I’m in no mood”, she all but growled.

The Jackal laughed, it wasn’t a laugh that matched his reputation as a deadly crimelord nor did it match the lifestyle of one. It was carefree and good natured she could see back when they would have been younger that Nick and Vincent might have gotten along after all. In one sense it was slightly unnerving that a mammal that did the things he did could laugh like that at all. At that moment, however, all it did was aggravate her yet further her paws twitching wanting nothing more to take out the storm on the strange creature.

“Cult shit?” he said his eyebrows raising, as he shook his head before turning to look at her again, his strange silver eyes alight.

Again it struck Judy how creepy this mammal was, and as the Jackal reached back and pulled off his hoody entirely shaking his head as he did, the point was driven home a little harder.

He had not a single bit of fur on his entire body, all of it had fallen from him when he had been a boy back when Nick had known him. It had been a strange illness that had hurt the Jackal. Nick had once told her that it was part of the reason he went to the life he did. Like foxes, jackals were equally looked down upon then once Vincent had gotten the dases, which had made his skin inflamed and scabbed resulting in his fur falling from his body in bloody clumps. After that it had only gotten worse for Vincent, he had become much more aggressive the more he was put down. Vincent could never take Nicks line of “never see that they get to you” to heart, he sank deeper into the darker places in the city. While Nick had stuck with the lighter hustling and only flirted with that dark side. The Jackal would fight anyone who dared mock him or try and go for him often with shocking results.

Then Vincent vanished after a rather vicious evening in the city’s history to only return seven years later, very much a different Jackal to when he had left. After his mysterious return, he had then carved himself a good piece of Zootopia became one of the most feared and respect members of the criminal underworld. Where ever Vincent had gone it had taught the jackal restraint while giving him a mind for business. He had also become much more experienced in all things violent. 

Vincent ran his thumb down the bottom of his jaw again before speaking.

“Tell me something lady Hopps, you don’t believe in Morrigan goddess of life & death?” his eye suddenly became quite intense as he looked at her, a somewhat sinister gleam to them.

“Like the rest of the herd, you follow the muck that church spews out, what trash.”

“They ignore the original gods and look towards there watered down more friendly, happy ones all the while contradicting their own messages and rules”, he pulled the lever on the side of his seat and reclined the back a little more.

“Well you wait...me’lady for you will believe soon, as like me you are one of her chosen knights”.

“Bringing her, her children”, he pointed with a sharpen claw at her pistol his smile becoming something just short of demonic, the car parks lighting making his eyes look from something out of the 5th circle of hell.

“You know how crazy you sound”, she spat back looking out of the window herself, growing tired of his preaching.

“You know, when we were in those offices earlier when you met your old friends who were they...anyway the tiger and the wolf”, he said now pointing at her again.

“Before you put that wolf out of action he tackled you throw a glass wall, my guess is that at the very least you should have bruised or fractured ribs, at the worst broken”, he smirked as Judy frowned. Thinking back to when her former fellow officers had tried to talk to her then arrest her, a foolish mistake on their part.

“Then there are the claw marks on your legs and arms, head wound and fight you had with the Tiger, yet you seem ok to me, none of the injuries appear to be bothering you”.

“Adrenaline”, Judy waved his words away.

“We have been sat in this car for some hours miss Hopps, that my dear left you a long time ago”, he said chuckling again.

“The raven queen has taken a shine to you, she is guiding your path of revenge, and helping you where she can”, Judy could smell the excitement coming off of him as he started to get wound up once more.

“How can you not believe, all your life you have been one step ahead of your pray, instincts razor sharp. She doesn't give you strength that's for you to earn, but she whispers to her warriors, giving them all that reflex that allows them to keep on living. To make sure fresh souls are brought to her, the souls that need purging to maintain balance”, he held out his claw paw to her open willing her to see the logic in his words.

Judy gave up talking to him about it and instead looked back at her fight with the officers. They had tried to talk her down saying it wasn’t too late for Judy to see sense and stop taking out the criminal element in a blaze of bloody brutality. Come back to the force and get help, Judy had simply turned and walk calmly away. That was when they tried to stop her, even after all they had seen her do as a police officer they had underestimated a rabbit like her. Judy guessed this would always happen no matter how many times she showed mammals that she wasn’t one to go down easy, one of those things with being a bunny. Judy had given them fair warning telling them to get out of her way so she could make sure the vile monsters responsible would burn. It ended with Wolfard having a broken foot and maybe a leg and Fangmeyer out for the count with a very bloody nose, missing tooth and maybe even burse ribs himself.

Vincent ran his thump pad down his furless chin again give the Bunny another searching look.

“You know they really wanted to save you back there, wanted to claw you back from the edge Judy”.

Judy scoffed surprised herself that she cared little for what she had done to her old friends, they had been baring her mission, and she wasn’t going to stop for anything.

“That Judy is dead, died with Nick tied to that chair”, she didn’t see the Jackal smile, it was a sad smile as he was out for revenge among other things. He, however, found he was very taken by this new ruthless bunny. He couldn’t help but wonder if she might join him in the underworld once she had reaped her righteous and bloody revenge. He could do with an enforcer with her talented and the goddess Morrigan watching over her, guiding her on that same path he walked. 

“No one is going to stop me, not them, not you, no one. Throw me to the wolves, and I come back leading the pack!”, The small rabbit eyes glowed with an intense fire, and this time Vincent’s grin was greedy and excited, the rabbit was pushing all the right buttons within him, he wanted his gun in paw, and her enemy’s in front of him so he could kill them for her. Be her mear servent her soldier that the rabbit could call upon at her whim and hear her talking canine was just too much for him. An old warrior wolf prays she had spoken one that many canines uttered when looking for inspiration and strength in tough times.

“Right fucking answer my dear, and Morrigan will help you get there”. This Rabbit was beyond doubt astounding, when she had called him out and told him of her plans he had sensed the coming storm. 

The Bunny was ready for war, and he wanted to watch her, have a front row seat then after seeing how far she was willing to go. He had jumped to hunt alongside her and clam some revenge for his old friend. Then there was the business side of his want to help her, the new gang was coursing him considerable discomfort and had forced himself and Mr Big to look past their old differences and join together to survive. All this was all working well to his own gains, Mr Big had been hit hardest by this new gang giving him the upper claw when they had met to talk terms of their alliance. This whole thing was like a raging inferno devouring a vast forest, not only was it working to burn the weeds that bothered him, he was part of that fire giving it more power, more heat steering it in the direction he desired. The ZPD were powerless to get involved following two steps behind, and he was at the front with Judy Hopps. He hadn’t felt like this since he had come back to the City and made his move to seise power with cunning he had learnt on the streets, and the gun in his paw, his skill learned from decades of fighting and that edge gifted to him from the raven queen.

Vincent jumped out of the car the burst of energy too much for the confined interior. He slapped the roof and grinned at Judy throw the window before he walked around the front.

“Fuck you are amazing”, his grin was manic look in his eyes was one of pure lust and hunger, he wanted her there was no doubt, he wanted her body wanted to feel that fire wanted to see what happened when there two blazing flames met. Two warriors of Morrigan coming together by the gods wouldn’t that be grand. She was as beautiful as she was deadly, the blood on her face more like war paint and just drove him madder still.

“No wonder Morrigan loves you so”. 

Judy could only stare as the strange jackal passed in front of the car shooting her with looks of excitement, wonder, downright need. She could see Vincent fighting to keep a hold of himself as he was clearly enjoying adventure and wanted it to get to the next part. It would be a lie to say she wasn't enjoying calming her revenge on those who hurt her beloved and like the Jackal she was eager to get to the next battle.

She stepped out of the car herself deciding that talking to Vincent would at the very least get the time to pass quicker his behaver was interesting if nothing else. 

“you are crazier than a box of frogs”, she said sitting on the bonnet, her feet dangling in the air.

The Jackal pulled out the synthetic jerky that predators could buy, made to taste and feel like red meat without being made of it. One of the ways carnivores could scratch that itch that was the seek of red meat. Judy was in the group of pray that didn’t mind this nor did she much care and found that now more than ever she didn’t care different mammals had drives needs all harking back to the accent times, Rabbits had to chew to help keep teeth in check. Vincent pulled the dried fake meat out and tore off a piece with an air of someone trying to find something to occupy his hands and mind.

Judy watched as the predator calmed somewhat eventually lent on the front of the car next to her as they looked out over the car park waiting for the phone to ring. Something was bugging the violet eyed doe, however. Why was this Gang boss helping her, yes Vincent and Nick had been friends, but this Jackal had armed her, given her a base, information and had fought alongside her, as much blood now staining his paws as hers. No mammal of the underworld did things unless they got a gain out of it, one exception being Mr Big but then as the shrew said Judy was family. Was he after more power within the city. That would make sense as clearing out this new gang that was making life hard would be on track. Revenge along with it, yeah maybe that had a part to play. Because he liked her, no when they had first met in private room in the Krazy Kat club he hadn’t really known much about her. They had met on accusations, and back then he had treated her as he did anyone else. This fascination had grown as they had torn through the city together. Something didn’t work out right with her, and she wanted to hear the words from the jackal’s mouth.

There was a couple of moments silence between them, the only sound was the city and the jackal eating his jerky.

“Vincent why are you helping me do this, what do you want for helping me”, Judy spoke with a directness that came with years of being on the force she didn’t look at him but lent back on her paws looking up at moth flying around the fluorescent light.

Vincent chucked softly.

“you ask now…I’m helping you for a couple of reasons young Judy”, he said getting off the car and walking forward with his back to her.

“One, to take back control of our fair city”, she could tell he was talking more level more business like now he wasn’t jabbering about gods.

“I don’t like being set upon by amateurs and don’t like it when they get a foothold in my territory, got Mr Big’s to thank for that oversite”.

“Two, Nick was my friend once too.”

He paused still with his back to her holding out his paw counting down the reasons.

“And three”, she asked an eyebrow raised.

“You little rabbit, after what happened after what you went throw I get a call telling me you want to meet me of all mammals and they you stood”, he turned to face her again that manic light in his eyes.  
His arms were open, and he started to walk back to her.

“you the champion of the city, the hero of Zootopia asking me to set it on fire to flush out the vermin that had wronged you, you ask for this with the same passion I had seen when I had seen you talk about catching murders on TV”. He now stood right in front of her looking down, eyes glowing in the gloom making him look once again like some sort of furless demon. Judy didn’t move she wasn’t intimidated by him nor was she in any real danger from him, what made her a little wary was his intentions, he was a harden ruthless criminal after all.

“So I joined your crusade and quickly saw that you meant business and that the raven queen was on your side, then how could I not follow you”, he lent down to her level his clawed paw out as if to touch her but held just shy.

“I want to see how this pans out, I want to see how far you will go, how many children you will claim for our Morrigan, as for my payment …” he grinned his eyes looking up and down her form.

Judy tutted disappointed with his answer and his choice of wages, so predictable. Why had she ever wondered what it would have been? She looked at the Jackal who was only inches from her, a deadpan look on her own face, all that build up for that typical male.

She raised her foot to rest on the bonnet now opening her leg while leaning her head to one side. She didn’t care what he wanted nor did she mind giving it to him it was the end goal that mattered nothing more. There was no paused from Vincent his nose was at the base of her neck one paw behind her while other traced one of her long ears. Judy could feel his arousal as he pushed his own body between her legs, all she did was sigh, bored. 

Vincent took her scent in greedily feeling her strong, powerful body under his paws, here was the thing he wanted more than anything in the world at the moment. More than power, respect, money or the destruction of his rivals even more than the need for the rush that a fight a hunt would bring. He trembled with desire and need. But there was something wrong something out of place with his prize. Her scent though mouthwateringly good, with sweat, blood, gun powered and her natural ora. It was missing any hint of arousal or excitement and contrary to many mammals thought of him he was a predator of his own values and sense of honour. She didn’t want this she wasn’t excited by it, and thus his prize was flat and empty. Like a fight that was too easy won, or a victory by technicality or cheating. 

He pulled away from her panting and licking at his chops, that was the hardest thing he had to do in a long time, pull away from a delicacy he so wanted.

Judy raised an eyebrow at him, surprised by his retreat.

“What’s wrong Jackal, can’t get it up”, she said in a flat tone.

He laughed back sounding like he had just come back from a good run.

“Not at all darling I’m very much ready, but I don’t enjoy a meal like you that is taken by force or not enjoyed by both parties”.  
Judy blinked now defiantly surprised.

“It isn’t forced when its offered”, she said now confused by the predator in front of her, he was definitely ready and wanted it.

“I’m no rapist Judy, and this might as well be if you give me payment in that way, I want you to want me”, he said his grin well in place showing off his white fangs.

“I will earn the favour of Morrigan's bloody Knight”, he took her paw into his and gave it a small lick before stepping away.

“Now I suggest you try and catch some sleep before we enter the battlefield once more, you been up for far too many hours without rest and besides”, he looked back at her over his shoulder with a very Nick like grin.

“I don’t need the temptation that is Judy Hopps risking my honour as a gentle mammal”.

It was Judy turn to chuckle as she dropped off the bonnet after being dismissed as a child.

“Never took you for the honourable type Anpu and your definitely not a gentle mammal”, she smirked as she saw the reaction his street name got. A lot of Mammals referred to him as Anpu or Anubis it was common knowledge he didn’t much like the name, his roll of the eyes and shack of the head was enough to make her grin. 

“funny, now I need a cold shower”, Judy heard him whisper as she climbed back in the car and shut the door.

A short nap sounded like a bright idea before their next fight anyhow.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end! wow, firstly thank you for reading it and giving it some of your time. 
> 
> This fic is a crossover of sorts and I won't give away what with until I make it to that point. The idea started life as a silly idea for a Halloween story that for some bizarre reason got a hold of me and now after quite some months of daydreaming has become quite a tail. One that has gotten right under my skin, I'm not sure it will be for everyone as its still a bit different, even I'm a bit surprised by where it all came from. My mind is clearly going down the pan. 
> 
> I want to take this moment to thank Selaxes for one inspiring me to get back into writing with his brilliant worlds of wonder and adventure and secondly for putting up with my asking his advice on all this, he puts up with a lot I repay him with my work as one of his minions. That thanks also goes to SophieRipley who has also been helping me form this into something worth showing, I don't think she is fed up with me yet. 
> 
> So this is my first solo fanfic for a long time as I said up top this is all from my own keyboard and proofread by my self so I do apologise for mistakes that there will be. I'm always learning and trying to improve with all aspects of creating stories from the spelling and grammar to the storytelling and execution. Being dyslexic this doesn't come naturally but I really enjoy getting these strange imaginings out of my head and out for people to see. Please let me know what you think and please all I asked is for people to be respectful when giving me constructive criticism, I'm out here with you all like you to have fun and learn to become better so be gentle, if you spot any issues with tags and alike let me know, il add more as they become relevant. This will be a slow burn to as I'm still deciding on aspects of the story and these things take time, besides Red Tails and Lucky Buck are my main focuses. 
> 
> Now enough of this waffle, make your self a cup of tea maybe enjoy it with a chocolate digestive, I don't mind if you dunk and go and read some more there some great stuff out there :)


End file.
